Mentir est un jeu auquel on joue pour gagner
by TurnTheDirtIntoJoy
Summary: AU. Pour la famille royale, les apparences sont extrêmement importantes. Mais quand la réalité prend le dessus et le passé revient pour les hanter, qui sera assez courageux pour se battre? Des camps doivent être choisis, car la guerre est déclarée.
1. La peine de ce qui est à venir

_**Title: Mentir est un jeu auquel on joue pour gagner**_

_**Couple(s): Arthur et Morgana (et un peu d'Arthur et Gwen)**_

_**Synopsis: AU. Après des années de mariage, l'union d'Arthur et Morgana est sur le point de s'effondrer. Quand ce-dernier ose inviter sa nouvelle maîtresse et la plus grande rivale de sa femme, Guinevere, à la Cour de Camelot, Morgana refuse de subir cette humiliation sans broncher. Elle réalise bientôt qu'il y a plus que son honneur et son mariage en jeu puisque Guinevere semble comploter contre sa vie afin de prendre sa place sur le trône. De plus, le couple doit faire face à un événement tragique qui menace de faire sombrer leur mariage encore un peu plus. Avec l'aide de son confident, Merlin, Morgana va se battre pour garder sa place au sein du royaume. Alors qu'Arthur lutte pour choisir entre la femme de ses rêves et l'amour de sa vie, il doit également affronter des ennemies extérieurs lorsque la guerre éclate à Camelot... **_

_**A/N: Hey ! Ceci est ma première Fanfiction et je la dédie à ArMor ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce duo dans la saison 1 et j'ai été très décue du choix scénaristique faits pas les créateurs (frère et soeur, sérieusement ?). Bref, je suis légérement perfectionniste donc il me faudra surement pas mal de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre, mais s'il vous plait soyez patients :) Je sais à peu près vers où se dirige cette histoire mais si vous avez des suggestions je serais ravie de les lire. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez et que vous passerez un bon moment car je me suis beaucoup impliquée. Pour vous :) Je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette histoire est également disponible en anglais et si vous comprenez cette langue, alors je vous invite à la lire en anglais.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Morgana se trouvait sur une petite route reliant le château à l'un des villages environnants. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici, ni où elle se rendait. C'était le matin, ça elle en était certaine. Elle reconnaissait le parfum, et la brise fraiche des matins d'hiver à Camelot. Elle essaya désespérément de regarder autour d'elle mais était complètement aveuglée par la brume. Elle fit quelques pas dans une direction aléatoire – dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider – quand, soudain, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Quelque chose d'imposant, et de froid. On aurait dit du métal. Oui, c'était du métal. Une armure.<p>

Toujours étendue sur le sol froid, elle tourna la tête pour regarder le mystérieux objet. En moins d'une seconde elle était debout, tremblant de tous ses membres et criant. C'était en effet une armure, une armure avec un corps mort à l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes, elle réussit enfin à se calmer et regarda le cadavre. L'homme lui était étranger, mais elle reconnut son emblème, car elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. _Un dragon doré._ Il devait être un des chevaliers d'Arthur, elle pensa. Mais ce qu'il faisait là, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

S'agenouillant sur le sol près du mort, elle vit la plaie béante allant de son épaule droite au côté gauche de sa hanche, et elle vit le sang, dégoulinant et chaud. Il n'était pas mort depuis longtemps. Morgana pris une profonde respiration, et avec toute sa force elle parvint à se lever et à se tenir sur ses jambes faibles. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment et continua de scruter la charogne alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de trouver un sens à tout ça. _« Que s'était-il passé? Comment était-elle arrivée ici? Où étaient-ils tous passés ? »_

Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la brume avait presque disparu maintenant. Elle détourna ses yeux du chevalier et regarda droit devant elle. Le choc causé par ce qu'elle vit alors lui donna l'impression d'un poignard dans le cœur et elle manqua de tomber au sol. Des corps, partout. A perte de vue. Et du sang. _Oh bon Dieu, tellement de sang. _Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait courir mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter.

Elle réussit malgré tout à faire quelques pas en arrière, mais fut stoppée lorsque ses talons rencontrèrent un autre cadavre. Elle se retourna instinctivement pour examiner l'obstacle. Rassemblant toute ses forces, elle tenta de faire abstraction du sang et du fait que la tête du chevalier était pratiquement détachée du reste de son corps, et se concentra sur quelque chose de bien plus important. L'emblème. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas du dragon porté par les chevaliers de Camelot, mais du long serpent noir orné de points dorés que les chevaliers d'Escetia arboraient.

Escetia était un puissant royaume dirigé par le roi Cenred et partageant une frontière commune avec Camelot. Bien que les deux royaumes fussent officiellement en paix, ils étaient en réalité plus ennemis qu'amis et la relation entre les deux rois était tout sauf chaleureuse. Morgana savait pertinemment qu'Arthur ne faisait pas confiance à Cenred et possédait quelques informateurs à sa cour. Et elle suspectait fortement Cenred d'en faire de même. Comme Arthur lui disait souvent : _« Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne. Quand tu es Roi, tu n'as pas d'amis, seulement des rivaux. »_

Elle fut arrachée à sa rêverie par un douloureux hennissement suivi par le bruit de sabots rencontrant le sol froid et dur. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, le cheval la frôla et continua de galoper en direction des bois sombres et épais. Après quelques brèves secondes, l'animal était hors de vue, mais Morgana pouvait tout de même entendre son chant qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle réalisa à quel point le hennissement d'un cheval était similaire à un cri humain.

Morgana ressentit le besoin de rentrer chez elle, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Camelot se tenait là, juste devant elle, mais le château auparavant solide et fier n'était plus qu'une ruine maintenant, l'ombre de ce qu'il était, et une légère fumée s'échappait des décombres. _« Le citadelle est imprenable, »_ ne cessait de dire Arthur. Elle aurait probablement ri en pensant à l'ironie de la situation si elle n'était pas totalement vidée de toute énergie. Elle se contenta de sourire vaguement à la place et commença à marcher en direction du château.

La route n'était pas aisée, Morgana devait cheminer entre les corps et elle trébucha sur sa longue robe quelques fois. Bien qu'elle n'eut marché qu'une heure, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours, et la faim et la soif l'affaiblissaient d'autant plus. Elle avait maintenant atteint la ville-basse et la citadelle n'était plus très loin. Bientôt, elle pensa, tout irait mieux, elle verrait Arthur et il lui expliquerait tout. Même s'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il eut fui le château ou, pire, qu'il eut été tué dans la bataille, elle s'accrocha à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt avec lui, car à ce moment précis, cette idée était le seul espoir qui lui restait.

Elle était complètement absorbée dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit venant de derrière la fit sursauter. _« Morgana… »_ murmura une voix. Elle se retourna rapidement mais il n'y avait rien à voir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et avec une voix tremblante demanda: « Qui est là? Montrez-vous. » Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Morgana se dirigea vers le corps le plus proche, et avec un bras tremblant, elle s'empara de l'épée placée dans la main du chevalier mort. Il y avait du sang dessus, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se sentait mieux dorénavant, plus confiante. Elle était douée avec une épée, elle pourrait se protéger. Elle refusa de perdre plus de temps, et se remit à marcher.

_« Tu n'as rien entendu. Il n'y a personne ici. La soif te fait halluciner, c'est tout, _» elle tenta de se convaincre. Mais tout de même, elle avançait plus lentement maintenant, faisant attention à chaque détail, à chaque bruit, et prête à se défendre si quelqu'un l'attaquait.

Elle était dans la cour de la citadelle quand elle entendit la voix pour la seconde fois. _« Morgana…»_ disait-elle. Elle en était certaine cette fois, ce n'était pas la soif, ni la faim, ou la fatigue qui parlait. Il y avait quelqu'un. Tous ses membres tremblaient, mais elle était prête à se battre si besoin était. Son épée était levée et elle avait adopté une solide posture.

« Qui est là ? » réussit-elle à dire. « Cessez de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là. »

Elle tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin une réponse. Mais seul le vent se fit entendre.

Elle était sur le point de monter les marches situées devant l'entrée du chanteau quand elle se sentit soudain envahie par un sentiment étrange. Elle sentit comme une présence, comme si quelqu'un l'observait par derrière. Elle se retourna lentement, son épée toujours fermement emprisonnée dans sa main, pour faire face à quiconque se tenait là. Morgana pensait qu'il s'agirait d'un chevalier, ou d'un bandit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Bonjour, Morgana, » dit la vielle amie.

« Guinevere ? » demanda Morgana, surprise. « Que fais-tu ici? »

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années, six plus précisément. Guinevere était la fille unique du plus proche ami et du confident d'Uther, Sir William More, et avait vécu à Camelot pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence. Bien qu'elles eurent passé énormément de temps ensemble plus jeunes, les deux filles se détestaient. Il y avait toujours eu une espèce de compétition malsaine entre elles, en particulier pour l'affection d'Arthur, et cela devenait de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure qu'elles grandissaient. Finalement, à la grande joie de Morgana, Arthur l'avait choisie et ils s'étaient mariés. Hélas, elle avait eu peu de temps pour savourer sa victoire puisque, seulement deux semaines après leur mariage, Sir More était mort et Guinevere avait quitté Camelot. D'après ce que Morgana savait, elle avait passé les six dernières années au royaume des Francs, dans le but d'apprendre leur langue et de contracter un mariage stratégique. Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, dans la cour de Camelot, tenant une magnifique coupe dans sa main.

« Morgana, tu dois boire, » dit Guinevere, puis elle tendit le bras de façon à ce que le verre ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Morgana.

Elle eut alors la chance de mieux examiner l'objet : le calice était en or et orné de saphirs et de rubis. C'était réellement une œuvre magnifique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Morgana.

Guinevere ignora la question et répéta simplement « Tu dois boire, » tout en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais Morgana se sentait attirée vers la coupe, et semblait ne pas être capable de détourner son regard. Elle tendit la main pour saisir l'objet et plus ses doigts s'en rapprochaient mieux elle se sentait. Elle était submergée par un étrange mais merveilleux sentiment de _liberté_ et de _paix_.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance elle oublia le monde autour d'elle et se concentra sur le calice. Ses doigts le touchaient presque maintenant, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse caresser le métal froid, une voix familière se fit entendre depuis l'entrée du château.

_« Ne buvez pas. »_

Morgana sursauta, surprise, et baissa son bras rapidement. Elle faisait maintenant face à un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans : son fils. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient droit dans les yeux émeraude de sa mère, et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Le sentiment de joie qu'éprouvait Morgana quelques instants auparavant s'effaça peu à peu, et peu importait à quel point elle avait essayé de s'y raccrocher, il avait disparu.

La réalisation que son fils de cinq ans se tenait juste devant elle, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, en pleurs, lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et elle monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Dès qu'elle l'atteignit, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra. Elle le serra comme si une tornade risquait de l'emporter si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle lâcha enfin prise et l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds.

« Tommy? Que fais-tu ici? » demanda la mère à son fils. « Chéri, est ce que ça va? Es-tu blessé? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais continua de fixer sa mère avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le contact la fit frissonner. Sa peau était si froide, froide comme la _mort_.

« Où est ton père? » Morgana demanda doucement, espérant toujours retrouver son mari.

Quand le mot « _père_ » sortit de sa bouche, elle vit quelque chose dans les yeux de son fils. C'était un étrange mélange de tristesse, de colère, et quelque chose d'autre aussi. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. De la compassion, semblait-il. Oui, de la compassion.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit, son fils n'avait pas encore répondu, mais elle avait compris. Elle aurait juré avoir senti son cœur se briser en milliers de petits morceaux, comme de la glace. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux mais elle fut tout de même capable de voir ce que son fils fit ensuite.

Sans détourner les yeux de sa mère, Thomas Pendragon tendit son bras et pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Morgana. Elle rassembla son courage et se retourna. La seconde qui suivit, elle dévala les marches et courra à travers la cour.

Sa course prit fin quand elle atteignit le corps froid et inerte de son mari et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle laissa échapper un cri qui brisa l'insupportable silence laissé par les corps sans vie qui l'entouraient. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur sa joue et laissaient un gout salé sur ses lèvres.

Arthur avait été poignardé dans le ventre mais à part cela, il n'était pas trop abimé. Son visage, en particulier, était intact, et si on se concentrait sur cela, et cela uniquement, on aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, et Morgana en était reconnaissante, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de les voir si vides, si éteints, si… _morts._ A chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle préférait chez lui, elle avait toujours répondu ses yeux. Et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait dit : « Parce que quand je les regarde, je ne vois pas un Roi, ou un Chevalier. Je vois un petit garçon dans le corps d'un homme. » Il détestait ça.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Arthur et approcha son visage du sien pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres froides. _Le dernier_, pensa-t-elle.

Le bruit d'une épée quittant son étui lui glaça le sang, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter et pendant une seconde elle laissa la peur s'emparer d'elle. Une seconde, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui laisserait. Quand enfin elle se releva et se retourna, elle vit un homme au visage caché, debout derrière son fils, tenant une épée à sa gorge.

« Ne buvez pas, mère, » Morgana l'entendit dire.

Elle courra vers lui, voulant à tout prix empêcher ce qui était sur le point de se passer mais le mystérieux individu fut plus rapide et caressa le coup de Thomas avec son épée. Du sang jaillit de la plaie et Morgana vit son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle.

« NON! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait au sol, incapable de tenir debout.

Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir le corps de son fils, alors elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de pleurer, en priant Dieu de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Morgana n'avait jamais été une personne croyante. Elle se souvenait que quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Arthur et elle avaient dû aller à l'église et apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Christianisme avec un vieux prédicateur. Son nom était Père Lewis, et ils le détestaient. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter à Morgana qu'elle serait punie pour ses péchés un jour et que quoiqu'elle fasse elle ne trouverait jamais l'absolution. Bien qu'elle eut toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un tissu de mensonges, Morgana commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être raison.

Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, après ce qui avait paru des heures, elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé autour d'elle, excepté que le soleil tapait fort désormais.

« Quel gâchis… » résonna la voix de Guinevere derrière elle.

La femme était assise au côté d'Arthur, et lui caressait les cheveux comme pour y mettre de l'ordre. Morgana sentit une pointe de jalousie mais elle se sentait trop vide pour opposer une quelconque résistance.

Guinevere se releva et, après s'être assurée que sa robe n'était pas trop froissé, marcha vers Morgana, tenant toujours la coupe dans sa main. Quand les deux femmes ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Gwen offrit son autre main à son amie d'enfance qui l'accepta.

Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux debout, face à face, mais aucune d'elles ne parlait.

Morgana brisa le silence et entre deux sanglots dit : « Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il? Qu'attends-tu de moi? »

« Je suis ici pour t'aider. Tu dois boire. »

Morgana demeurait dubitative mais la coupe semblait exercer une sorte de pouvoir sur elle.

« Qu'as-tu à perdre? »

Elle avait raison, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était soit détruit, soit mort. Morgana se retourna pour regarder le corps de son mari, puis celui de son fils. Thomas avait essayé de la mettre en garde, mais peut-être s'était-il trompé.

« Si tu bois, tu seras avec eux à nouveau. Je te le promets, » continua Guinevere.

Tout d'un coup, Morgana s'empara du calice et la voix de Guinevere résonna dans sa tête _« Qu'as-tu à perdre? »_ Mais il y avait une autre voix également, une voix amicale, et elle disait _« Ca va vous tuer. »_ Merlin.

Merlin était l'un de ses plus proches amis et un très bon conseiller pour Arthur. Sa position au sein de la cour n'avait jamais été réellement établie, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Certains pensaient que c'était un servant, d'autre un chevalier, et d'autre pensaient que c'était un puissant sorcier travaillant pour le roi. Pour Morgana, c'était juste son ami Merlin.

La reine porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but, ignorant les prières de son fils et les avertissements de Merlin. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas passé les dernières heures à pleurer et à prier Dieu de lui ôter la vie?

Elle prit une gorgée, puis une seconde, et une troisième. Quand le verre fut vide, elle le laissa choir au sol et attendit. Elle attendit mais rien de se passa. Elle jeta un regard à Guinevere qui souriait maintenant, mais son sourire était tout sauf amical. Morgana fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? » demanda-t-elle à sa rivale.

Respirer semblait plus difficile maintenant, et chaque inspiration était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à sa gorge mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, plus maintenant. Et alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'abysse, elle entendit le rire de Guinevere retentir. _Bon sang, elle détestait ce rire._

La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut fut le ciel sans nuage et puis, plus rien. L'obscurité. Mais elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Merlin qui l'appelait. « Morgana » disait-il, « Morgana! »

La voix était plus forte désormais, comme s'il se tenait à côté d'elle. La douleur avait disparue, elle réalisa, et le soleil n'était plus si chaud dorénavant.

« Morgana ! » cria Merlin, et elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le ciel n'était plus là, mais avait été remplacé par un plafond en pierres. C'était le plafond de sa chambre.

« Ma Dame, êtes-vous réveillée? » dit Merlin, toujours en train de la secouer légèrement.

« Merlin? » réussit-elle à demander.

« Vous faisiez un cauchemar, Morgana. Je passais par hasard dans le corridor quand je vous ai entendu crier, j'ai donc jugé bon de vous réveiller. »

Il fallut un moment à Morgana pour bien enregistrer ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, mais dès qu'elle comprit, elle se releva en position assise sur son lit, maintenant complètement réveillée. Toujours un peu secouée par son rêve, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et sa tête la martelait.

Morgana se retourna vers la droite mais découvrit que l'autre côté du lit était vide.

« Où est Arthur? » demanda-t-elle doucement à Merlin, à moitié réveillée, à moitié endormie.

Morgana ressentait le besoin de partager chacun de ses rêves avec Arthur, car c'était la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre, et c'était la seule personne qui savait, tout aussi bien qu'elle, que c'était toujours _plus_ que des rêves, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Un conseil, » répondit timidement Merlin, parfaitement conscient que cette réponse ne satisferait jamais sa reine.

« Au beau milieu de la nuit? » rétorqua Morgana alors qu'elle se levait de son lit.

Merlin tentait désespérément de trouver le meilleur moyen de répondre à cette question, mais il savait que quoi qu'il dirait, elle partirait à la recherche d'Arthur quand même.

Il optât pour un simple « Oui, des affaires importantes. »

Morgana le regarda avec un petit sourire et releva l'un de ses sourcils.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses, tu sais, » dit-elle alors qu'elle passa près de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

Merlin savait qu'il devait l'empêcher de quitter ses quartiers. Les ordres d'Arthur étaient clairs _: « Je me fiche de ce que tu fais, mais assure-toi que Morgana reste éloignée de la salle à manger, distrais-là, »_ avait-il dit. Mais c'était sans espoir, Morgana faisait ce qui lui plaisait et personne ne pouvait la commander.

Merlin abandonna il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Arthur lui avait demandé ça en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était avec une de ses maitresses, il avait réellement un conseil. Et après des années au service du couple royal, il avait pu remarquer que Morgana avait toujours été très impliquée dans la politique de Camelot et assistait à une bonne partie des réunions. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour garder celle-ci secrète. A moins qu'il n'y eut des choses qu'Arthur ne voulait pas que sa femme sache.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour vous empêcher d'y aller? » essaya-t-il une dernière fois.

« Tu sais bien que non, » répondit-elle.

Puis elle franchit la porte, pieds nus et ne portant rien d'autre que sa chemise de nuit.

Les couloirs étaient vides, et le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était les pas de Morgana sur le sol froid.

Toujours un peu secouée par son rêve, elle décida de faire un détour par la chambre de son fils. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. _« Ce n'est jamais que de simples rêves, »_ pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle atteignit la porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement et fit attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il y avait très peu de lumière mais elle pouvait néanmoins le voir. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Morgana ressentit le désir de le serrer dans ses bras mais elle s'abstint. Au lieu de ça, elle le regarda pendant un petit moment.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance que son mariage soit un _désastre_, Arthur et elle avait au moins réussit à faire quelque chose de bien. Il était la prunelle de ses yeux et elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, » murmura-t-elle doucement, si doucement que c'était à peine audible.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna et ferma la porte sans un bruit.

Morgana se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle à manger où la plupart des conseils avaient lieu, voulant à tout prix découvrir ce que Merlin avait essayé de lui cacher. _« Probablement une autre maitresse, »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle y était habituée maintenant, après six ans. Et bizarrement, elle appréciait le fait qu'Arthur fasse toujours de son mieux pour faire en sorte de garder ses liaisons secrètes.

La salle à manger se trouvait au croisement de deux couloirs formant un « T ». Morgana n'était plus très loin – la pièce se trouvait sur sa droite à quelques mètres de là – et alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle remarqua que les portes étaient ouvertes et elle ralentit pour tenter d'entendre la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, à cette distance, les voix étaient presque inaudible – c'était plus un bourdonnement – mais comme elle se rapprochait lentement, elle fut capable d'identifier certaines d'entre elles. Il y avait trois hommes, peut-être quatre, et elle reconnut facilement Arthur parmi eux. _« Il avait donc réellement un conseil, »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle tendit l'oreille et comprit quelques morceaux de conversations : _« … postez-les à la frontière… », « … ne faites rien tant que je ne vous le dis pas… », « … ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce… »_

Morgana s'arrêta de marcher quand elle atteignit la salle, et elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il y avait en effet quatre hommes, dont Arthur qui était, comme à son habitude, assis sur sa chaise royale à l'extrémité de la table. Elle reconnut deux des hommes qui l'accompagnaient : l'un d'eux était Sir Godwin, le plus influant membre du conseil du roi l'autre était Sir Ellis, l'informateur en chef à la cour de Cenred. Le troisième homme lui était inconnu mais il arborait l'emblème de la maison Pendragon. De mystérieux documents et ce qui semblait être une carte étaient posés sur la table.

Les trois chevaliers regardaient tous Arthur, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il parle, mais le roi demeurait silencieux, pensif, son dos reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise, son coude droit sur l'accoudoir, et son index caressant le haut de sa bouche. L'inconnu se tenait à sa gauche, tandis que Sir Ellis était assis sur une chaise du côté droit de la table. Sir Godwin avait une main posée sur l'accoudoir droit du roi et se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Morgana avait un nœud à l'estomac et la peur prit le contrôle. Elle n'aimait pas ça, _pas du tout._

Soudain, Arthur leva les yeux vers elle. Il fut suivi pas Sir Godwin, puis l'étranger et, pour finir, Sir Ellis tourna sa tête pour la regarder, mais elle continua de fixer son mari et celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard non plus. Bien entendu, la conversation avait cessé la seconde où il s'était aperçu de sa présence et l'atmosphère était maintenant palpable.

Le couple continua de se regarder pendant encore quelques seconde jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers elle. Quand il l'atteignit, il lui adressa un vague sourire avant de poser ses mains sur chaque côtés de la porte à double battants et de la fermer, isolant sa femme à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Je sais que le fait que l'intégralité du chapitre soit un rêve est un peu décevant car l'histoire n'avance pas. Mais je vous ai laissé plein de petits indices en ce qui concerne le future de cette fic (Gwen, la guerre, et d'autres choses que je ne révèlerai pas pour ne pas gacher le plaisir xD) Bref, s'il vous plait, laissez moi une review, ca me ferait très plaisir :)<strong>_


	2. Si je mens, je vais en enfer

_**Titre: Mentir est un jeu auquel on joue pour gagner**_

_**Couple: Arthur et Morgana (avec un soupçon d'Arthur/Gwen)**_

_**Synopsis: AU. Après des années de mariage, l'union d'Arthur et Morgana est sur le point de s'effondrer. Quand ce-dernier ose inviter sa nouvelle maîtresse et la plus grande rivale de sa femme, Guinevere, à la Cour de Camelot, Morgana refuse de subir cette humiliation sans broncher. Elle réalise bientôt qu'il y a plus que son honneur et son mariage en jeu puisque Guinevere semble comploter contre sa vie afin de prendre sa place sur le trône. De plus, le couple doit faire face à un événement tragique qui menace de faire sombrer leur mariage encore un peu plus. Avec l'aide de son confident, Merlin, Morgana va se battre pour garder sa place au sein du royaume. Alors qu'Arthur lutte pour choisir entre la femme de ses rêves et l'amour de sa vie, il doit également affronter des ennemies extérieurs lorsque la guerre éclate à Camelot... **_

_**A/N: Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, j'étais très occupée et mon inspiration allait et venait... Mais enfin, ca y est ! Et c'est un LONG chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre, et de le commenter. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris et/ou qui s'y sont abonnés. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça représente pour moi :) Un dernière chose, j'ai réalisé un trailer pour cette fic. Il est disponible sur ma chaine Youtube: TurnTheDirtIntoJoy. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p>Les premiers rayons du soleil brillaient sur Camelot et éclairaient la chambre royale à travers les épais carreaux. Incapable de se rendormir, Morgana était restée debout toute la nuit à attendre le retour d'Arthur. Cela faisait des heures maintenant, mais toujours aucun signe de lui.<p>

Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, adossée contre le mur de pierre. L'éclatante lueur de l'aube avait maintenant pris le pas sur les ombres de la nuit et la ville s'éveillait peu à peu. Il y avait encore peu d'agitation pour l'instant mais bientôt les gens vaqueraient à leurs activités habituelles : les femmes iraient faire la lessive à la rivière ou balayeraient le sol devant leur porte, les enfants courraient et joueraient, et les hommes quitteraient leurs maisons et leurs familles pour aller travailler. Au fond d'elle, Morgana les enviait.

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement. Arthur entra dans la pièce calmement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« Bonjour, » déclara-t-elle pour l'informer de sa présence, puisqu'il ne l'avait visiblement pas remarquée.

Il sursauta et dit : « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillée. Il est tôt. »

Il la rejoignit près de la fenêtre et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir sa peau de velours sous ses lèvres et son cœur fondit. _Que leur était-il arrivé ? _

« Tu es très belle, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la table pour se servir un verre de vin.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui adressant un regard noir.

« Morgana, je suis resté debout toute la nuit, » dit-il entre deux gorgées. Puis il soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. « J'ai bien le droit à une récompense, » blagua-t-il, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il la regarda et remarqua que _« belle »_ n'était pas le bon mot pour la décrire, _« pure perfection »_ était un terme plus approprié. Morgana était mince, et sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige et aussi douce que la soie. Elle possédait de longs cheveux d'un noir lumineux qu'elle portait le plus souvent détachés, ses boucles tombant dans son dos. Au premier regard, Morgana semblait incarnée l'image parfait de la royauté : forte, fière, charismatique et outrageusement belle. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais possédait, tout de même, cette imposante présence qui réduisait quiconque posait les yeux sur elle à néant.

« Alors, quel était le sujet de ce mystérieux conseil ? » demanda Morgana alors qu'elle s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la table, mettant fin à sa contemplation silencieuse. « Ça devait être plutôt important pour qu'il ait eu lieu au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Non, rien d'important, » mentit-il, « Des attaques de bandits, c'est tout. »

Elle acquiesça et il but une autre gorgée. C'était leur vie à présent : secrets et mensonges, distance et méfiance. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne disait pas la vérité, et pourtant ils agissaient comme s'ils y croyaient complètement.

Morgana gardait son attention fixée sur Arthur, essayant de lire son visage et de détecter les mensonges dans ses yeux mais son regard était fuyant.

« Sir Ellis était là, » dit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui pour voir sa réaction. «Y a-t-il un problème avec Cenred ? »

Le roi la regarda enfin. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, demander ce qui semblait être des questions innocentes pour essayer de découvrir un dessein caché. _Elle voulait jouer, très bien. _Il jouerait avec elle, alors. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser gagner. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, pas maintenant, pas avant qu'il ne soit sûr.

Il lui adressa un large sourire et dit « Absolument pas. »

Morgana l'imita et se leva.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui l'amène à Camelot? » demanda-t-elle avec un faux détachement dans sa voix, comme si cela lui était totalement indifférent. « Il est ton informateur à la cour de Cenred, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, » rétorqua-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. « Nous traquons ces brigands depuis des jours maintenant, et Sir Ellis est venu m'informer qu'ils venaient de franchir la frontière d'Escetia. »

Elle se tenait derrière lui désormais, ses mains posées sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Et c'était si urgent qu'il ne pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin pour venir te le dire ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton accusateur dans sa voix.

Ses mains se déplacèrent lentement depuis la chaise vers les épaules d'Arthur et elle commença à le masser légèrement. « _Bon sang, elle est douée,_ » pensa-t-il. Mais il était encore meilleur.

« Il voulait voyager secrètement, » répond-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se relaxer sous les doigts de Morgana. « Cenred aurait remarqué son absence pendant la journée. »

« Bien entendu, » riposta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Soudain, elle relâcha ses épaules et se rassit sur sa chaise, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire ou dire. Elle avait perdu.

Arthur pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle buvait sa coupe. _Point pour lui_, décida-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, il le savait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses mensonges ne le rattrapent.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis ainsi et savourèrent le silence. Après six ans de mariage, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire l'un à l'autre, et, avec le temps, Morgana avait appris à apprécier ses calmes instants. C'était si paisible et, étrangement, si _intime_.

Dans un élan de tendresse, elle prit la main d'Arthur et la serra. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où elle avait envie d'essayer, où elle sentait que ce qu'ils avaient valait la peine de se battre. Il releva la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard et elle se noya dans ses profonds yeux bleus.

Tandis qu'elle l'observait, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé au fil des années seules les lignes au coin de sa bouche semblaient s'être creusées avec la peine et les regrets. C'était comme si chaque trait de son visage, chaque ride et chaque cicatrice, était témoin de ses moindre faits et gestes. Egocentrisme, arrogance, et fierté étaient écrits partout sur son outrageusement jeune figure. Et au milieu de ce terrible mélange, il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Quelque chose entre la haine de soi et la culpabilité, comme un étrange sens d'inadéquation.

Alors que Morgana regardait la vie d'Arthur défiler devant elle, elle se surprit à se demander ce que ses traits pouvaient bien dire sur elle. Etait-ce la solitude que les gens voyaient lorsqu'ils regardaient dans ses yeux émeraude ? Pouvaient-ils voir sa colère dans la forme de sa bouche ? Sentir son désespoir dans le son de sa voix ?

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler la nuit dernière ? » dit Arthur en libérant sa main d'entre les doigts de sa femme. « Merlin m'a dit que tu me cherchais. »

Soudain, son visage s'assombrit et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se remémorait sa vision. Elle se souvenait des corps, et de la répugnante odeur de mort. Elle se souvenait de son mari étendu sur le sol, et elle se souvenait du sang quittant le corps de son fils. Et surtout, elle se souvenait du poison, elle pouvait le gouter dans sa bouche, elle pouvait le sentir dans ses veines.

« J'ai fait un rêve, » lâcha-t-elle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. « C'était si… si horrible… »

Arthur était l'une des rares personnes à qui Morgana pouvait parler librement de ses cauchemars, et il en avait toujours été ainsi. Même quand ils étaient petits, elle avait l'habitude de se faufiler dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, et ils restaient debout pendant des heures à parler de tout et de rien, inventant un monde à eux.

Après quelques années, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples rêves. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. _Des visions ? Des avertissements? Ils préféraient ne pas y apposer un nom; ils préféraient ne pas en parler à voix haute. C'était bien trop effrayant.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Arthur, une inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Morgana respira profondément comme pour organiser ses pensées mais peu importe à quel point elle se concentrait, le désordre régnait dans son esprit, et les images ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux.

« Il y avait une guerre… Ici. A Camelot, » sa voix se brisait alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots. « Entre toi et Cenred. Et… nous avions perdu. »

Elle lança un regard vers Arthur mais n'aperçut aucune réaction apparente sur son visage.

« Le château était en ruines, » continua-t-elle. « Et il y avait des cadavres partout. Partout où j'allais. Et… tu étais l'un d'entre eux. »

Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la fenêtre. Morgana le suivit du regard, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer son récit ou non. Le visage du roi était un masque, dénué de toute émotion.

« C'est juste un rêve, » murmura-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les carreaux.

Ses mots la frappèrent en plein cœur. Pourtant, elle les avait entendus tellement de fois auparavant. Quand elle était petite, elle avait l'habitude de courir auprès de son père à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, et alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, il lui murmurait à l'oreille _« C'est juste un rêve »._ Une fois adolescente, elle se confiait à Gaius à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression que ses cauchemars essayaient de lui dire quelque chose. Mais le vieil homme ne cessait de marmonner le même mensonge encore et encore : _« C'est juste un rêve »._Et à chaque fois, elle se forçait à sourire et à hocher la tête, comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, comme si son cœur n'était pas secrètement en train de crier à l'aide.

Oui, elle avait entendu ses mots tellement de fois auparavant. Mais jamais de la bouche d'Arthur. Il était le seul à l'avoir toujours crue, à ne l'avoir jamais prise pour une folle. Et l'entendre dire ça maintenant lui brisait tout simplement le cœur.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par son soudain changement d'humeur. Il était devenu un si bon menteur au fil des années, Morgana ne pouvait même plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement, d'une voix calme, alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. « Cenred ne nous attaquerait jamais. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'informa-t-elle. « Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux. Cenred sait que Camelot est vulnérable depuis la mort de ton père. Le royaume est divisé et l'armée est tout sauf prête à combattre. S'il en venait à déclarer la guerre… alors je crains pour nous tous. »

Malgré ses bons arguments, Arthur demeurait impassible et se contenta de répéter, comme pour se convaincre lui-même, « Il ne nous attaquera pas. »

« Tu es impossible, » la voix de Morgana était cinglante et elle soupira tant elle n'en revenait pas. « Regarde-moi. »

Il se retourna lentement, et s'adossa à la fenêtre.

« Cenred pense que la citadelle est imprenable, » commença-t-il.

« Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? » le coupa Morgana.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » continua-t-il, « tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il en soit persuadé. Il ne risquerait pas la vie de ses hommes s'il n'était pas absolument certain que la guerre était gagnée d'avance. Et il ne l'est pas. »

« Et tu te bases sur cette simple hypothèse ? » demanda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus idiote qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

« Quel autre choix s'offre à moi ? » murmura-t-il. « Ecoute Morgana, pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune raison de penser qu'il va nous attaquer. Et je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas préparer mes hommes à une guerre qui n'arrivera probablement jamais juste parce que tu as fait un mauvais rêve. »

« Et je ne te le demande pas, » dit-elle en se levant. Elle marcha vers lui, comblant la distance entre eux. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est, si la guerre venait effectivement à éclater, serions-nous prêts à nous battre ? »

Arthur détourna le regard et sa mâchoire se raidit. Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant sa réponse. Mais elle ne vint jamais.

Il s'éloigna d'elle mais elle lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper et le forçant à la regarder en face.

« Arthur… » dit-elle amèrement.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, lentement, délicatement, tendrement, et pendant une seconde, peut-être deux, il ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure – bien qu'en réalité, cela ressemblait plus à une prière.

Il y avait encore cette vive étincelle en elle elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _De l'amour ? Du respect ? Un sens du devoir ? De la peur ?_ Etait-ce seulement le temps qui passait ou y avait-il autre chose qui les éloignait ? Elle voulait juste une chance de chasser ses peurs et ses doutes, et d'avoir enfin la force d'arranger les choses, au lieu de creuser le fossé entre eux. _Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça._

Arthur saisit le poignet de Morgana et retira sa main de son visage. Il ne sera pas top fort, cependant il ne pourrait jamais la blesser, pas _physiquement_.

« Rien, » dit-il. « Cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Il lâcha son bras et se dirigea vers le lit où une chemise propre l'attendait, délicatement pliée et soigneusement préparée par Morgana. Il retira celle qu'il portait et la remplaça par celle-ci.

Morgana avait repris sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre et tenait un verre d'eau dans sa main.

Arthur s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder à travers ces carreaux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à regarder par la fenêtre ? » avait-il demandé un jour, « Il n'y a rien à voir dehors. » Sa réponse avait été aussi énigmatique et incompréhensible qu'elle. « Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux peuvent voir, » avait-elle répondu avec un sourire, « C'est ce que ton esprit est capable d'imaginer. »

« Je dois y aller, » déclara-t-il, « Une journée chargée m'attend. »

Il marcha jusqu'à la table et vida sa coupe.

« Tu as promis à Thomas que tu l'emmènerais faire un tour à cheval, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle se détournait de la fenêtre pour lui faire face.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et jura intérieurement.

« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié, » dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Il avait sa main posée sur le dessus de sa tête et ressentait l'envie de se tirer les cheveux. Bon sang, il se détestait réellement à cet instant.

« Bien entendu, » Morgana marmonna pour elle-même. Elle n'était pas surprise, non pas qu'elle doutait qu'Arthur aimait son fils – bien sûr qu'il l'aimait – mais elle savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps à consacrer à sa famille. _Il n'avait jamais le temps._

« Pourrais-tu… » commença-t-il, « Pourrais-tu lui dire que je suis désolé ? »

Il ne pouvait s'efforcer à la regarder, à affronter son regard désapprobateur, alors il se contenta de fixer ses pieds.

« Je le ferais, » accepta-t-elle. « Il va être terriblement déçu, cela dit. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer la journée avec toi. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, son cœur lourd de peine.

Arthur savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le meilleur père au monde, mais il faisait de son mieux. Et avec un père comme le sien, qui pouvait bien le lui reprocher ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était censé être une figure paternelle. Sa relation avec Uther avait toujours été conflictuelle, et Arthur avait dû apprendre à s'occuper de lui-même assez tôt. Le roi n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec son fils, à jouer, à parler et il ne l'avait certainement jamais enlacé. Tout ce que le petit prince voulait c'était que son père soit fier de lui, et qu'il lui dise «_ Je t'aime, et je suis fier de toi. Tu seras un grand roi un jour. Et, non, je ne te blâme pas pour la mort de ta mère. _» Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit. Pas une fois. Pas même sur son lit de mort. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Que d'être libéré de ce fardeau qui l'avait hanté pendant toute son existence, ce sentiment écrasant qu'il n'était juste pas assez bien ? Lorsque le dernier souffle de vie quitta le corps du vieux roi, Arthur fit un serment. Il fit la promesse solennelle de ne jamais faire les mêmes erreurs.

« Je l'emmènerai demain, » dit-il. « Promis. »

Morgana soupira et secoua la tête. « Ne fais pas de promesses que tu seras incapable de tenir, Arthur. »

« Je l'emmènerai _demain_, » sa réponse était forte et claire, et il avait pris soin d'insister sur _demain_. « Dis-le-lui. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Morgana commença, devenant légèrement irritée par son attitude. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le lui dire toi-même ? Fais donc un détour par sa chambre en allant à ton conseil. »

« Morgana, » soupira-t-il. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« Alors je te suggère d'en trouver ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il. « Pour qu'on puisse se disputer un peu plus ? »

Morgana ne réagit pas; elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Au lieu de ça, elle se tint droite, le regardant droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Arthur enfonça son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-il. « On en discutera ce soir, si tu le souhaites. »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'y répondit pas. Son corps se crispa au toucher, ses lèvres demeurèrent sans vie, et le gout du vin dans sa bouche la repoussait.

Morgana ne bougea pas tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, mais quand il l'atteignit enfin, elle dit : « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. »

Arthur avait cessé de marcher, mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle, à ce qu'il crie, à ce qu'il claque la porte, mais il demeurait immobile.

Uther avait été un grand roi, et un grand guerrier. Il avait conquis Camelot, et construit l'un des plus puissants royaumes n'ayant jamais existé à partir de rien. Arthur _voulait_ ressembler à son père, mais à ses yeux c'était également une _perspective terrifiante_.

Morgana n'osait pas bouger, et gardait son regard fixé sur son dos. Elle faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air sûre d'elle, comme si elle assumait parfaitement ce qu'elle venait de faire, bien qu'elle avait regretté ses mots au moment même où ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, admettre cela aurait été une marque de faiblesse. Ses yeux, en revanche, la trahissaient ils étaient effrayés, et ils imploraient, suppliaient Arthur de faire quelque chose. _Quoique ce soit._

Ce-dernier inspira profondément, et quitta la pièce, sans même adresser un regard à sa femme.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et aucune mention n'avait été faite du rêve de Morgana, de ce mystérieux conseil, ou d'une guerre quelle qu'elle soit. Arthur emmena son fils faire du cheval le lendemain, comme promis, et les choses se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude.

Le couple se levait le matin, et après avoir échangé quelques trivialités, ils se préparaient tous les deux pour le petit-déjeuner. Morgana était toujours la dernière à arriver dans la salle à manger, où elle trouvait le plus souvent Arthur et Thomas déjà en train de manger et de rigoler. Puis, alors que le roi s'adonnait à ses activités quotidiennes et que Thomas passait la journée en compagnie de son précepteur, Morgana faisait de son mieux pour occuper son temps et échapper à l'ennui. Le soir venu, elle dinait avec son fils, devant faire face la plupart du temps à une chaise vide à l'endroit où Arthur était censé être assis. Une fois que son fils était endormi, elle rejoignait sa chambre et attendait le retour de son mari. Quand il arrivait enfin, il se servait toujours un verre de vin et demandait à Morgana comment c'était passé sa journée. Elle répondait à chaque fois _« La routine, et toi ? »_ et, de la même façon, il disait à chaque fois « _La routine_ ». Enfin, ils se couchaient tous les deux, et s'endormaient enlacés. _Plus par habitude qu'autre chose_, se disait Morgana à elle-même.

En réalité, Morgana avait une vie plutôt calme, non qu'elle s'en plaignait, mais être Reine de Camelot n'était pas aussi palpitant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

La nuit était tombée sur Camelot, et toute la cour était rassemblée dans la salle de bal pour l'un des plus grands banquets jamais organisé par la famille royale. La pièce était merveilleusement décorée : des bougies brulaient de toute part, illuminant le hall d'un splendide éclat. Des arrangements floraux faits de lys et de roses rouges avaient été installés sur chacune des tables et colonnes, et à l'extrémité de la salle, sur le mur derrière la table royale, était accroché une fabuleuse tenture rouge avec trois imposants dragons dorés dessus.

Les tables étaient couvertes de nourriture, et l'alcool coulait à flots. La foule célébrait et riait, certains dansaient tandis que d'autres avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs deux jambes après avoir bu une quantité considérable de vin. Les hommes bombaient le torse pour attirer l'attention des Dames. Et les Dames, qui portaient leurs plus jolies parures, riaient bêtement à chaque fois qu'un charmant chevalier posait les yeux sur elles.

Morgana était assise à sa place habituelle, à la droite de la table royale, et regardait ce spectacle se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Quand elle était plus jeune, elle adorait ce genre de célébrations où elle pouvait porter ses plus somptueuses robes, danser avec des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, et être charmée par les plus délicieux chevaliers du royaume, _y compris Arthur_. Mais les choses étaient différentes désormais, Arthur ne lui faisait plus la cour, et les hommes n'osaient plus l'inviter à danser ni même la complimenter sur sa robe, de peur que le roi ne les envoie au pilori.

Elle chercha Arthur du regard et le trouva sans trop de difficultés. Il se tenait debout à la droite de la salle, une coupe dans la main, et Merlin à ses côtés. Il irradiait dans un halo de gloire royale, et c'était réellement une vue magnifique.

Les yeux d'Arthur et Morgana se rencontrèrent lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Morgana s'efforça de sourire – elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne s'amusait pas –, il fit de même et la salua d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il se retourna vers Merlin.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir, » murmura ce-dernier à l'oreille du roi.

« Elle l'est toujours, » répondit Arthur avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

« Je pense que vous devriez lui dire la vérité, » lui conseilla le jeune serviteur après avoir jeté un autre regard à sa reine. « Elle est plus forte que vous ne semblez le croire. »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Merlin, » rétorqua le roi, sans chercher à paraitre agressif, cependant.

« Elle ne vous le pardonnera jamais si elle apprend que vous lui avez menti, » l'avertit Merlin d'une voix sérieuse, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et pendant un instant il semblait être tenté par l'idée d'envoyer son serviteur au cachot. Mais ensuite, ses traits se radoucirent et il éclata de rire. Merlin le regarda, stupéfait, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si drôle.

« Merlin, » dit Arthur alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, « Tu sembles oublier que Morgana et moi sommes mariés, ce qui rend le mensonge _absolument vital_. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait de son temps, et elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais du mien. Quand nous nous rencontrons, nous nous racontons le plus sérieusement du monde les histoires les plus absurdes qu'il soit donné d'entendre. Elle est d'ailleurs très douée – bien meilleure que moi, à vrai dire. Je me trompe toujours dans les dates. Mais même quand elle sait que je mens, elle ne fait pas de scène, et agit comme si elle y croyait complètement. »

De l'autre côté de la salle, toujours assise sur sa chaise, Morgana était en proie à un dilemme interne quant à savoir si elle ferait mieux de rentrer à ses appartements ou non lorsqu'une voix l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Vous appréciez le divertissement ? » demanda la voix, qui arborait un délicieux accent irlandais.

Morgana tourna la tête vers la gauche où se tenait le mystérieux étranger. L'homme était tout aussi délicieux que son accent, elle réalisa. Il avait des cheveux marron et mi- longs qui venaient lui caresser la nuque, ainsi qu'une barbe de trois-jours faisant ressortir sa masculinité. Ses yeux étaient également marrons, et on y décelait un soupçon d'espièglerie. Morgana remarqua qu'il portait l'uniforme traditionnel des chevaliers : côte de maille, cape rouge, et gants en cuir.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? » questionna-t-elle, confuse.

Elle était surprise qu'un des chevaliers d'Arthur ait osé venir lui parler. Ces-derniers savaient que le roi était extrêmement possessif il avait été plutôt clair sur ce point. A chaque fois qu'un homme semblait trop proche d'elle à un banquet, Arthur le faisait généralement travaillé deux fois plus dur lors de l'entrainement du lendemain, et ne lui confiait que des missions plus dégradantes les unes que les autres.

L'inconnu lui adressa un sourire charmeur et se présenta : « Je suis Sir Gwaine. »

Délicatement, il prit la main de Morgana et l'amena à ses lèvres.

_« A votre service. »_

Elle sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Etait-elle… Etait-elle en train de _rougir_ ? On ne lui avait pas fait la cour depuis si longtemps. Gwaine lâcha sa main et s'assit près d'elle, sur la chaise d'Arthur. Elle ne dit rien, mais jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari pour s'assurer qu'il ne les regardait pas. Il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié cela.

« Voyez-vous, je me tenais à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsque je vous ai aperçue pour la première fois, » lui dit-il, « je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander : comment se fait-il que des yeux aussi beaux que les vôtres semblent si tristes ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste, » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Vous n'êtes certainement pas heureuse non plus, » lui dit-il, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. « Je suppose que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit. »

« Et que dit-on? » demanda-t-elle, laissant libre court à sa curiosité grandissante.

« Que toutes les plus belles choses de ce monde sont frappées d'une fatalité, » répondit-il, s'emparant d'une coupe de vin posée sur la table devant lui. « Les laids l'emportent toujours. Ils peuvent faire ce qui leur plait, et personne ne s'en soucie. Ils ignorent ce que c'est de _posséder_; ils ignorent donc ce que c'est de _perdre_. S'ils ne connaissent pas la _victoire_, ils sont au moins privés du sentiment de _défaite_. »

« C'est un point de vue intéressant, » dit-elle, de plus en plus captivée par l'homme assis tout près d'elle. « Je ne suis pas sure de le partager, cependant. »

« Et voulez-vous savoir ce qu'on dit de vous ? » demanda-t-il, envoyant valser le précédent sujet de la conversation.

Il poursuivit sans même lui laisser la chance de répondre : « Que vous êtes la plus belle femme ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette terre, mais quand les gens vous voit, ce n'est pas votre beauté qui les frappent ce votre _cœur brisé_, gisant mort sur le sol devant vous. »

Morgana demeura silencieuse, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour être honnête, elle se sentait légèrement insultée. Elle était plus qu'un joli visage : elle était forte, et furieusement indépendante. Elle n'hésitait pas à se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait en son cœur être juste. Elle était téméraire et effrontée et avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle savait manier l'épée avec autant de grâce et d'agilité que les plus fins chevaliers. Mais surtout, elle refusait d'être vue comme la femme éternellement malheureuse. Son mariage était une épave, _mais pas elle_.

« Et maintenant, voilà ce je pense de vous, » continua-t-il. « Je pense que vous savez que votre mariage est terminé, mais vous vous refusez l'admettre. Et chaque matin, vous vous levez et vous vous dites '_Tout va bien se passer, nous pouvons encore arranger les choses '._Mais la vérité c'est que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser qu'il s'éloigne de vous, et vous essayez désespérément de faire taire cette voix dans votre tête, qui devient plus forte chaque jour et qui vous dit '_c'est terminé, je suis en train de le perdre_'. »

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage. Qui était-il pour se permettre de lui parler ainsi ? _De la juger ?_ Il ignorait tout d'elle, et d'Arthur par la même occasion.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda Gwaine alors qu'elle était sur le point de se défendre.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-elle, bien que cette conversation commençait à la mettre légèrement mal-à-l'aise. « Mais je ne vous promets pas d'y répondre. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir épousé si cela vous rend si malheureuse ? » questionna-t-il, la fixant du regard.

« Parce que je l'aime, » répondit-elle simplement, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Vous l'aimez ou vous l'admirez ? »

« J'ignorais que les deux étaient incompatibles. »

« Les deux alors ? » demanda Gwaine, son sourcil droit se courbant malgré lui.

« J'aime _l'homme_, j'admire le _Roi_, » rétorqua Morgana sans hésitation.

Gwaine laissa échapper un léger rire, et elle le maudit intérieurement.

« Alors vous êtes vouée à être heureuse avec lui, » conclut-il après avoir bu une autre gorgée de vin.

« L'amour n'est pas _toujours_ suffisant, » tomba comme un avertissement lancé par ses jolies lèvres.

« Sottises ! » s'exclama-t-il. « L'amour devrait toujours être suffisant. Ça devrait être _la seule chose qui compte._ »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Morgana. Etait-elle sceptique ou se berçait-il d'illusions ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux.

« Dites-moi, Sir, » commença-t-elle, alors qu'elle posait son verre sur la table devant elle. « Avez-vous déjà aimé ? »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Gwaine.

« Souvent, » répondit-il. « Bien trop souvent, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Alors vous n'avez jamais réellement aimé, je le crains, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle s'approcha de lui, comme si elle était sur le point de lui révéler un secret que personne autour d'eux ne devait entendre.

« Je parle d'un amour si _fort_, si _mauvais_, qu'il vous déchire le cœur, vous brise en morceaux. Un amour qui ne connait pas de fin, un amour qui échappe à votre contrôle et vous saisit, qui s'empare de votre être, et consume votre âme. »

« C'est étrange, c'est exactement ainsi que j'aurais décrit la haine, » répondit-il.

« L'_amour_, la_ haine_ – ce n'est vraiment pas si différent. »

Le rire de Gwaine résonna dans tout le hall, et bizarrement, Morgana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle commençait à apprécier la compagnie de cet homme. Il était _différent_. Certes, il était arrogant et un peu trop sûr de lui, mais il était également insouciant, drôle et intelligent.

« Vous savez ce que vous devriez faire ? » dit-t-il, un sourire collé aux lèvres. « Vous devriez quitter Arthur, et vous enfuir avec moi. »

Morgana laissa échapper un rire et s'exclama : « Voilà votre conseil, Sir Gwaine ? Vous me suggérez de quitter mon mari et ma maison pour un parfait étrang- »

Elle fut coupée par le bruit d'un couteau frappant délibérément un calice. Morgana tourna la tête vers le milieu de la pièce où se trouvait Arthur, un verre à la main, un couteau dans l'autre, sur le point de faire un discours.

« Je sais que depuis la mort de mon père il y a deux ans, les choses n'ont pas été facile pour nous tous, » commença le roi. « Mais, en vous voyant tous réunis ici, aujourd'hui, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, j'ai l'impression que le pire est derrière nous. Rencontrerons-nous encore des osbtacles ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais nous les surmontrons _ensemble_. J'ignore de quoi demain sera fait, mais _ce soir_, j'ai espoir. »

Morgana gardait les yeux rivés sur son mari, son regard ne quittant jamais son magnifique visage. Arthur était un grand soldat, et un chef charismatique. La loyauté qu'il inspirait chez ses sujets ne connaissait aucune limite – en grande partie car il ne placerait jamais sa vie avant celle de ses hommes – et en retour, Arthur éprouvait un profond respect pour ses sujets.

« Maintenant, » reprit Arthur. « J'ai une surprise pour vous tous. »

A ce moment précis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Morgana et s'y attardèrent un instant. Une expression s'inscrivait sur son visage, elle réalisa, une expression qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle connaissait ce regard elle l'avait déjà vu bien trop de fois auparavant. Il signifiait _« Je suis désolé. __Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir ainsi. »_ Il détourna les yeux et le large sourire de Morgana disparut.

« Camelot accueille un nouvelle invité ce soir, » annonça Arthur. « Une personne que vous connaissez et aimez tous. Dame Guinevere ! »

Soudain, ce fut comme si le rugissement de la foule et l'écho de leurs applaudissements étaient à des kilomètres de Morgana. Et dans ce silence étouffé, elle l'aperçut, _son pire cauchemar_, se tenant debout à l'entrée de la salle. Elle portait une somptueuse robe violette, avec de délicates dorures au niveau du décolleté et une ceinture en argent. Elle possédait une peau chocolat qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses longues boucles châtains et ses yeux foncés. Elle rayonnait.

Morgana se remémora sa vision, ainsi que toutes ces années d'hostilité qui s'étendaient derrière elle et Guinevere. Et elle se surprit à se demander ce qui devrait le plus l'effrayer : le _future_ ou le _passé_ ?

Elle chercha Arthur du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes se former dans ses yeux, impatientes de rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne les laisserait pas couler. Pas pour ça. Pas pour lui. _Plus maintenant._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action mais je voulais vraiment présenter les personnages et la situation avant toute chose. Oh, et Gwen est là ! Les choses vont commencer à mal tourner. Au fait, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'apprécient pas la façon dont Arthur est décrit dans cette histoire. Je sais, il a vraiment l'air d'être un gros naze. Mais il n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air. Il a juste beaucoup de mal à digérer la mort de son père et tout ça. Il traverse une phase assez sombre. Tout sera expliqué :) Enfin bref. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis. Le feedback est toujours apprécié. Bon ou mauvais (même si je préfère le bon xD). Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>_


End file.
